chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Blood Atari
Old blood Atari are a subspecies of Atari, a species which feed off the emotions of others. Old blood Atari are those who are descended from earlier Atari and have never been human. Origin Old blood Atari are born as Atari, and are descended from earlier Atari. Any child of a new blood Atari will automatically be old blood Atari, though most are descended from families which are centuries old. The number of these distinct families is unknown. Appearance All Atari look completely human, and can only be recognised by the presence of the Mark somewhere on their body. This is a scar consisting of two intersecting lines, one vertical and one diagonal. An old blood Atari would have this Mark from birth. Feeding All Atari live off the emotions of others. They can eat, drink and breathe when they want to do so, but it isn't necessary for life. Most old blood Atari therefore only do so if forced, or if pretending to be human to deflect any suspicion, since they've never gotten into the habit of feeding or breathing, and find it almost unnatural. The presence of others, however, is essential for sustenance. An Atari can feel the emotions of others and describes them as various tastes. Positive emotions are usually detected as sweet or pleasant tastes, while negative emotions are bitter. Old Blood Atari Gifts An old blood Atari will usually be extremely powerful. They inherit every power their direct ancestors have ever possessed, and therefore the amount of power is directly linked to the age of their family. with the child of a new blood Atari possessing much fewer than an Atari from an ancient family would. They do not inherit abilities from non-ancestral relatives such as siblings, aunts, uncles or cousins. They will also possess one more ability, which will be unique, and will never be possessed by any other apart from their direct descendants. Relationships with Other Species 'Humanity' While the Atari race does not possess any particular defined enemy, the old blood in particular has a convoluted history with humanity. Many times during their shared history, different groups of humans have persecuted, feared and killed Atari, because of their power, the fact that they are different, and misinformation leading to the belief that they feed off pain. This persecution has led several groups of Atari to choose to live in hiding, and others to fight back against the humans or attempt to kill them in return. Groups of Atari-hating humans still exist in the present, often living in communities and areas of cities where it is dangerous for an Atari to even enter. One such community is known to be near the location of the nameless school. 'Guardians' However, the old blood Atari share a completely different relationship with a subgroup within humanity, the Guardians. All Atari will trust Guardians implicitly, knowing that any Guardian would protect them with his or her life. They also tend to have very close relationships with their Guardians, and are very protective over them. Each Atari possesses his or her own personal Guardian, but they may never meet, and if this doesn't happen the bond will not be activated. Each Atari family also have their own lineage of Guardians. The existence of the Guardians is also directly linked to past old blood Atari, since they are the result of those Atari enforcing the loyalty oath of a group of humans. 'Other Species' For most of their history, Atari have mainly ignored other supernatural species, preferring to live in hiding. They have only recently began leaving this isolation, and many of the older generation would like to return to it. Known Old Blood Atari *Silver Ashford (deceased) *Sky Ashford *Ms. Aston Associated Species *New Blood Atari Category:Species